Yukari Yakumo (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
CREDIT GOES TO CHARACTERREALMS "Let me tell you a secret. My weakness is... Nothing" Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the youkai of boundaries. She tends to be elusive, and her behavioral principles are completely different from those of humans. She is actually quite talkative and is willing to teach you about herself or about Gensokyo. She is often called the "gap youkai". Powers and Stats Tier: '''1-A '''Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1200 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line. Technically beyond all conventional measurements of time. Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Barrier Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for divination/precognition), Mind Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions and Mind Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics), Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Potentially Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation/Omnilock (Potentially scales to gods which is in this context boundless of anythingas she has powers comparable to even gods, can essentially remove all borders to be immune to manipulation of such borders/concepts), BFR '''Attack Potency: Outerversal '(In ''her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. We know it's talking about the fabric of Gensokyo's reality and not just the land and space itself since her ability affects reality itself. The space of the surrounding of the Great Hakurei Barrier seems to be a Non-Euclidean Space which is dimensionless in nature and is beyond all math and science which should include the principles of Euclidean which would include Hilbert Space as it's an infinite-dimensional of Euclidean Space analouge and governs over the boundary of dimensions.) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unkown Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerversal Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Genius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who is also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon,a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals.) Weakness: She is considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally. Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 1